


Retail Therapy

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blowjobs, Bucky in panties, Crossdressing, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, M/M, Panty Kink, domestic stucky, im just trash tbh, men in women's panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Bucky shopping, and Bucky gets his hands on some alluring undergarments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What even am I. Oh, yeah, Stevebucky garbage.

Bucky looked at the sleek silver watch strapped to the wrist of his flesh-and-bone arm and sighed. It could'nt be only eleven in the morning; Bucky felt like he'd been at this goddamn department store for at least four hours. He was starting to get hungry, and was already fed-up with this shopping excursion.  
Steve had decided that he'd had entirely too many shirts stolen by Bucky and had dragged him to the store to finally pick out some clothes of his own, since Bucky had laughed at everything Steve picked out for him.

Bucky didn't like clothes shopping. The grocery store was one thing- he had more money now than he could ever spend, and took great joy in picking out the craziest foods that the ever-practical Steve wouldn't unless coereced into buying them. Bucky didn't even mind helping Steve pick out curtains and kitchen appliances for the apartment that they shared. Truth be told, he reveled in such domestic activites with Steve.

But shopping for himslef was a pain in the ass. His therapists told him accepting his body was a crucial step towards complete recovery. _Pfft_. Bucky scoffed at the mere idea of "complete recovery". The therapists tossed the words around so easily, as if he had just had foot surgery or some shit, and hadn't been brainwashed, forced to do things he would rather forget... The missing arm, really, was just the cherry on top of the shit cake.

But he'd do what Steve wanted, just so he wouldn't have to see the badly-concealed hurt in those blue eyes. So here they were, at a department store that reeked of cologne and excess, with Steve leading the way through racks of business-appropriate cardigans and Bucky meandering behind him.

Steve's arms were completely empty, partially because Bucky stubbornly refused to let anyone carry anything for him, and partially- well, mostly- because Bucky had turned down absolutely everything in the store. Bucky held a single orange shoebox from a different store. It had combat boots in it, the one thing Bucky had acquiesced to- the ones on his feet were shabby and falling apart, and he admitted he looked rather grungy.

Steve stopped to admire a rack of plaid sweaters that Bucky would have laughed at on anyone but Steve. Steve's style was simple, and something the other Avengers called " _Hipster_." Bucky didn't know or care what that meant, but Steve was hot as fuck as far as he could discern.

Steve picked up a blue and red checkered shirt, and turned towards Bucky with an apologetic smile. "I'm going to buy this, s'long as we're here." He motioned to the tag proudly. "It's on sale." Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled."Why don't you look around again and see if there's anything you want? Just make sure?" Steve searched Bucky's eyes for any intimation that he didn't want to be separated from Steve- sometimes he didn't want to be alone in public. Today wasn't that kind of day, and Bucky elbowed him towards the register. "I'll be fine, punk. Come and get me when you're done." Steve nodded and headedin the opposite direction.

Bucky heaved a sigh and looked around. He didn't really want to look at any more of these ridiculously colorful clothes. Turning around, he nearly bumped into a women's underwear display. Taken aback, he surveyed the messy display table. Why in the world would they keep women's unmentionables right next to these goddamn men's cardigans? he wondered. Shrugging, he set the shoebox down on the table and picked up a pair of underwear.

They were so _soft_ , he marveled. Silk? Did they even make silk underwear?  
The material was dark blue, and the edges were trimmed with red lace. Upon closer examination there was a tiny white star on the front of the panties. Bucky's mind suddenly jumped to Steve... the Captain America uniform.

Before he even knew what he was doing, the panties were hidden away under the combat boots in the shoe box.

Only when he had turned back to the godawful selection of sweaters did the impact of the situation hit him. What if somebody had seen him creeping around the women's underwear section? What if _Steve_ had seen? And oh god, had he really just _stolen_ a pair of fucking _panties_?  
Breathe, James, breathe, he instructed himself. He would just take the lovely little things out of the shoebox and put them back, yeah, that's what he would do.

  
Except he couldn't do that, because Steve was making his way back towards Bucky with a smile on his face and a bag in his hand. It was too late. Fuck.

Steve frowned. "You didn't even look around, did you?" Bucky opened his mouth, but no words came out. Steve must have taken the blush rising on his face as guilt- which it was, but for a totally different purpose- and quickly smiled. "Well, that's okay. I didn't think you would. How about we go home and have a bite to eat?" He took Bucky's hand, leading him out of the store, not suspecting how fucking awful Bucky had just been.

Bucky swallowed down the guilt and nodded, promising that he'd throw them away as soon as he got the chance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Except he never got the chance. They went home and ate lunch, and Bucky had even been able to put his compulsive debauchery out of his mind.

He was just about to leave the bathroom when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the living room.

Holy shit, thought Bucky as he threw open the door. There stood Steve, in the living room, holding the raunchy little undergarment in his hands. His head lifted up and he made eye contact with Bucky, who quickly dropped his head in shame.

"Buck- c'mere," he said, speaking very softly and carefully.

Bucky shuffled into the living room, unable to meet Steve's eyes. "Did you take these?" he asked, laying his hand on Bucky's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Bucky nodded. "Look at me." Steve said, and Bucky slowly lifted his eyes. "I would have bought them for you," he said, a smile playing around the edges of his lips. He leaned in for a kiss, and when he broke away Bucky couldn't breathe- which was ironic, since he had never been the one with breathing problems.

There was a pregnant pause, and Steve blushed. "Were, they, um... meant for me?" He asked, gesturing to the very Captain-America-esque design.

Bucky smirked and shook his head. "For you?" asked Steve, pleasantly surprised. Bucky nodded.

Steve nodded and said, running his hand along Bucky's arm, "I like your idea... Just next tme, let's go about this the legal way."  
Steve's tone and the kiss the came after it made Bucky suspect that he didn't really give half a shit about _"the legal way"_ at the moment.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get home, and Bucky takes the opportunity to model his new garment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most explicit thing I've ever written, and it's probably awful. But anyway, some of you asked and well, I figured it was about time I stepped out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> Also for my friend who won't let me live down the first chapter. I hope this makes you uncomfortable! ;-D

When Bucky came out of the bathroom, Steve nearly had a heart attack, super-soldier-serum be damned.

The fabric of the Captain America panties (which Steve didn't realize they made- I mean, he wasn't surprised, but really, someone couldn't have given him a heads-up?) hugged Bucky's ass perfectly, and rested just below his hipbones, and ohgod this was the most attractive thing Steve had seen, EVER.

Bucky was running his hand through his hair, and Steve barely had time to register that he really needed a haircut when Bucky bit his lip and groaned. God, Steve was wearing entirely too many clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head, and he heard it rip but who even cares anyway because he just bought a new sweater and he was transfixed by the outline of Bucky's cock in the garment that was much, much too small for him.

  
  


Yeah, Steve was definitely wearing too many clothes. The pants, the pants had to go-

He was just reaching down to unbutton them when Bucky was on top of him, cold metal and warm flesh running down his back and through his hair, and Steve was really, really glad that the walls were soundproof because they sounded like whores.

  
  


Bucky trailed a hand down to the buttons on Steve's pants and undid them gently while they kissed. He fingered the hem of Steve's boxers and rubbed his now almost painfully hard erection through the thin black cotton, causing Steve to whimper and shove Bucky against the wall as the kiss intensified. They probably looked like they were attempting to eat each other's faces, in truth. Steve's hands were all over Bucky’s ass, feeling the softness of the fabric and caressing the lace edges. 

  
  


They stayed in that position for a minute, kissing and frotting against each other like dogs in heat or scared queer teenagers back in Brooklyn, before Steve finally got ahold of himself and shed his pants the rest of the way, tossing them across the room, left standing in front of Bucky in wet underwear and socks.

Bucky, the beautiful goddamn jerk, fucking _smirks_ and Steve puts a stop to that by palming his dick through the underwear, causing Bucky to buck his hips and throw his head back and make an obscene sound.

Bucky steps back and immediately drops to his knees in front of Steve, eyeing the outline in his underwear, tracing the band with his tongue.

Steve inhales sharply and falls back into an armchair, and he wants to go back in time and tell his past self how much he appreciates the convenient furniture layout.

Bucky mouths over the bulge, and then that's all Steve can think about- the hot wetness and how lucky he is to be right in this moment; to be able to have this is as orgasmic as the actually orgasms.

  
  


Bucky was impatient when it came to himself, but he was also a goddamn tease, and he had Steve squirming underneath him before he finally, FINALLY, slowly pulled Steve's underwear down. His erection sprang free and Bucky immediately attacked it with his mouth, and Steve thought that it must be his fucking mission in life to make him come in 3.2 seconds flat.

 

He must have read Steve's mind, because he laughed at that moment and did something absolutely _sinful_ with his tongue, that had to illegal in 32 states at _least_ , oh god...

 

Steve laced his fingers through Bucky's hair, illiciting a deep moan from the brunet that sent shockwaves through Steve's cock. Unf, maybe Bucky should keep the long hair.

Bucky wrapped his tongue around Steve again, causing him to yank on his hair and Bucky mewled like a trapped kitten. Oh, yeah. He's definitely keeping the long hair. (Besides, Steve had to admit, it looked cute in buns.)

 

Bucky hollowed his cheeks, and Steve knew he would have to close his eyes if he didn't want to come, because that was just too much for one person to put their eyes on.

 

But then, god, Bucky did the tongue thing again- this was a decidedly lesser-known superpower of his, and Steve was done, panting, trembling, and Bucky smirked, triumphant, like he had just won the gold medal in the blowjob olympics. (Yeah, Steve thought, if there were an olympics for that Bucky would place first, no doubt about it.)

 

But Steve had other things to finish at the moment- namely, Bucky.

 

The brunet moved closer, straddling Steve's lap, and again they were both thankful for both the placement and the size of the damn thing. (They'd gone furniture shopping with Natasha, actually, and of course she'd known they'd put it to good use. She had foresight like that.)

 

Bucky reached down one hand to free himself from his underwear, while the metal arm remained entwined in Steve's hair as they kissed.

 

Bucky gave himself a few hard strokes and was done before Steve could even get to him. Damn, these underwear had to be the hottest thing ever. He hadn't come this fast since the 40's.

 

Steve sighed deeply, contently, their lips still locked. Bucky giggled like a schoolgirl and grinned.

Steve separated the kiss and looked Bucky in the face, his smile reflecting in his eyes. “God, I love you,” he said, and there were so many unspoken words there, so many truths dancing unsaid on the tongue, feelings and a past that couldn't be put into words.

 

They stayed there, cuddling, as usual. Truthfully, Bucky and Steve were pretty disgustingly sappy. And affectionate in public, and loud, and open, and happy, and together, and everything they couldn't be before. They had the privilege of this now; they sure as shit weren't letting it go to waste.

 

They were both hard again in a few seconds- grinding, making out and a super-soldier stamina will do that to you- when they heard a knock at the door. The front door, the one that, when opened, gave a clear view of the living room, where Steve and Bucky were currently more naked than a member of the Stark family usually was.

 

There was a second-long interval between the knock and the unmistakeable squeak of the door hinges wherein Bucky and Steve looked at each other, eyes wide.

 

Steve shrugged as Bucky smirked as Sam Wilson opened the door fully with a cheerful call that was quickly cut off.

 

“Hey gu- OH, oh my god, guys, _REALLY?_ ” He threw one hand over his eyes, exasperated, and rightly so- Steve and Bucky had completely forgotten that they were supposed to have Sam and Nat over for lunch today. At one-thirty. Which it currently was.

 

Steve smiled that apologetic, innocent-all-American-I'm-Captain-America smile that the media loved so much. “I suppose we lost track of time.”

 

Natasha, who was now in front of Sam as he tried to get as far away from the offending sight of super-soldier-sex as possible, just had her arms crossed. She was shaking her head, smirking. “I knew you boys would put that chair to good use, but it looks like I should have gotten you a clock too.” She rolled her eyes and turned to Sam. “Guess lunch is off; better give these boys some privacy. She turned to Steve and Bucky, who hadn't moved, and gave them a knowing half-smirk and winked, then slammed the door before either of the lovebirds could say anything.

 

Bucky leaned in, whispered “Guess we owe Nat one” in Steve's ear, and they resumed making out like teenagers at an unsupervised school dance.

 

“Damn right,” Steve replied breathlessly a minute later, “And we're getting like twelve pairs of these.” He snapped the elastic of Bucky's new item.

 

Outside, Sam was still shaking his head and muttering about locks to himself. “Next time, _YOU_ open the door.” He finished, disgruntled.

 

Nat nodded. “What will I ever do with those two, _honestly_. Anyway, how about schwarma? I'm starved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! How did I do, losing my (kinda)smut-writing virginity?


End file.
